Following
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Death and life, Yumichika and Ikkaku, and how it all came to be. A take on how these two men met and got to be where they are today. A Yumichika/Ikkaku friendship story. No pairings.
1. The Deaths

**Following**

By

**PND**

**Part 1: The Deaths**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the Onin War, which is described.

**AN:** This is a random story that I have no idea whether or not to continue, I just wanted to write it. Everything you read here about the Ashikaga clan is historically accurate. This story is placed in the year of 1473, four years before the end of the Onin War and over four hundred years before the main storyline in Bleach. I did not spell check or proof read considering it is three in the morning. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

The decomposing reek of the beheaded filled the air with a rancid stench as cartload after cartload of the dead overcrowded the muddy street in the drivers' haste to get the poor souls out of the city.

Being alive in Kyoto during the Onin War was not a desirable thing.

_Neither was being dead_, Ikkaku mused to himself as the putrid air filled his nose with the decaying odor of flesh and the rusty scent of dried blood. His sheathed sword rested over his shoulders as he walked the streets.

Ever since the Shogun of the prefecture bore a son, life had been battle, death, and little else.

In 1463, Shogun Ashikaga Yoshimasa had originally named his devout younger brother Ashikaga Yoshimi as his heir, but the younger had been a practicing monk and didn't want to inherit. Eventually, however, he was convinced by Hosokawa Katsumoto to agree to inherit the land of his elder brother.

Nonetheless, the birth of Ashikaga Yoshihisa managed to put him in a very delicate and awkward situation. The monk was unsure of whether or not he would inherit after all.

War broke out within the next few years and Madarame Ikkaku found himself serving as a soldier under Hosokawa.

* * *

In 1470, the talented third son of a distinguished family of historians was selected to teach the young heir of the wealthy Ashikaga clan.

Schooling the seven year old was no easy task. Ayasegawa Yumichika was the tutor of the immature, obstinate boy and found himself eager to rip his hair from his head every time the heir arrived for his lessons. Poetry, art, history, and mathematics held no significance to Yoshihisa. Only when war was mentioned did the young boy listen to his teacher…probably only because he was the main cause of it.

Swordplay and horsemanship were the two other likes of the boy. Yumichika was schooled in both categories, so they found themselves on daily outings with two or three samurai surrounding them at all times as they rode through the forest or practiced stances and simple techniques with wooden swords in the dojo.

* * *

In 1473, word came to the followers of Hosokawa in Kyoto that the son of Ashikaga was traveling to a near by residence. Their response was to attack the residence.

It was all a wasted effort.

Ashikaga Yoshihisa was not the one who arrived at the Ayasegawa house. Instead, Yumichika traveled home to visit his ailing father.

When the supporters of Hosokawa found this out upon their arrival, they simply killed everyone inside.

While the heir to the Ashikaga Shogunate's life fortunately was spared, Yumichika Ayasegawa's was not.

* * *

It was nearing morning and the band of Hosokawa's soldiers got in easily enough. There were very few sentries guarding the residence and were swiftly killed. Ikkaku made his way through the house, bleeding from a single non-threatening cut on his cheek. He pushed open door after door, carefully glancing around for any sign of life, then continuing onward.

When he reached the door at the end of the hall, he grinned in anticipation. A glow of light came from the opposite side of the paper doors. He pulled it open and barely managed to lift his sword in time to block a razor sharp blade from lopping off his head.

Ikkaku's eyes widened at the sight of a young effeminate man wielding a sword. The sword arched back for another strike, but Ikkaku managed to block it again. He waited for an opening and kicked the younger man in the stomach, sending him sprawling across the ground. His sword clattered out of his hand and onto the floor. Ikkaku put his foot on the handle, ruining any attempt of recovering the sword.

On the far side of the room, the frail Ayasegawa clan leader rose shakily from his bed, holding his hand out toward his son.

"Yumichika."

"I'm fine, Father," Yumichika got to his feet slowly, one arm across his stomach.

"This looks like my lucky day," Ikkaku smiled, holding his sword to the man's chest. "You aren't much more than a boy."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but you do not look that old yourself," Yumichika said, looking up at his assailant. He clutched his robes with his hand and straightened to his full height. "You don't look like much of anything."

"Why you—" Ikkaku's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw. "Aristocrats like you are what start these stupid wars."

"If you're so prone to blaming nobles, why are you fighting for one?"

Ikkaku frowned at the man's words and didn't answer. His fingers tightened on the hilt of the blade.

"I see you cannot form an answer." Yumichika's lilac eyes lowered slightly, gazing at the sword pressed against his chest. "Then I suppose that my death will not be pleasurable."

"Not at all," Ikkaku agreed.

"Please get it over with," the man's eyes closed.

Ikkaku stared for a moment before pulling his sword back to administer a fatal blow.

The moment the blade moved away, Yumichika pulled the small dagger from his robes and plunged it into Ikkaku's shoulder.

The larger man howled in pain and grabbed the boy's robes, keeping him from getting away. It only took an instant to draw the blade across the young man's throat. The blood bubbled forth as Yumichika's eyes fluttered open and closed several times. Ikkaku was startled by the pure disgust he saw there.

He let Yumichika's body collapse to the floor and turned, shaking the young man's blood off of his hand.

He walked toward the door, forgetting about the old man who was now next to his son's lifeless body.

Ikkaku only made it three steps out of the door before the old geezer ran him through with his own son's sword.

* * *

End of Part 1: The Deaths. 


	2. The Time Between

**Following**

By

PND

**Part 2: The Time Between**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any historical happenings.

**AN**: For Rozellarising, because she likes the lack of drama.

* * *

The cold clank of metal links breaking were what made Yumichika open his eyes. He was certain he'd just been killed by the man walking away from him. He tenderly pushed at where his throat had been sliced open, but surprisingly, the flesh was smooth and unbroken. He hadn't imagined that, had he? His hand trailed down his neck and stopped at a foreign lump of cold metal protruding from his chest. He wasn't given much time to muse over it though because his father passed through his shoulder and killed the intruder.

"Father," Yumichika whispered, stunned by whatever had just happened. He held out a hand to steady the old man as he turned towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Yumichika," the old man said solemnly, gazing at the ground. Yumichika followed his stare.

That's when he saw the blood and his body sprawled in it.

"I—" Yumichika's mind went blank as he stared at the scene.

"Yer dead."

Yumichika's eyes widened as he turned to look at the speaker. The bald man stood behind him, casually messing with the metal chain coming out of his chest, connecting it to his body.

The younger man's eyes looked down to his own chest. That metal lump… He also had a chain, but— "It's broken."

Ikkaku gave the young man a moment to process this and waited for a reaction. Surprisingly, the pretty dead man lifted his head high and looked over at him. "You're alive, aren't you?"

"I guess I am," Ikkaku answered, nudging his body with his foot.

"I hope my father feeds your still-breathing body to the hogs and throws your fleshless bones to the dogs," the indifference in Yumichika's words shocked Ikkaku.

"That seems a bit cruel," Ikkaku muttered.

"Does it?" Yumichika didn't look convinced. "Are you saying that I'm not allowed to be pitiless to my murderer? I think that's unfair, seeing as how you killed me in cold blood."

"You were armed," Ikkaku decided to point out, "With a katana and a dagger."

"It was self defense," the pretty man frowned. "You were planning on killing me. I was just prepared."

"Waiting by the door, you mean." Ikkaku grunted.

"I don't see the problem."

"Urgh…" Ikkaku looked annoyed and started moving toward him when the sudden metallic snap of his chain alerted him to his death.

They both watched as the chain clattered to the floor.

"Oh, well, it looks like you're dead, doesn't it?" Yumichika asked, watching as his father finally left the room, probably to go find help. "I don't need to see this."

"Afraid to see what that pretty face of yours looks like with blood all over it?" Ikkaku asked, following after the younger man.

When Yumichika stayed silent Ikkaku sighed, "You're so weak."

"You have no right to judge me, you beastly knave," Yumichika glared at him, violet eyes sparking in anger. "My death was far more beautiful than yours."

"You didn't even see it."

"That isn't the point," Yumichika said firmly, left hand resting on the side of his head. Ikkaku would soon come to know this habit signified concern. "Someone as bestial as a soldier of Hosokawa's could never succumb to a beautiful death."

"How'd you know I was under Hosokawa?"

Yumichika tapped the insignia of the Hosokawa house embroidered on the other man's sleeve. "Can you not read?"

"There's no point for a low-class guy like me to go around knowing that fancy junk," Ikkaku answered, turning away from him. He could feel Yumichika's eyes on his back.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Yumichika said quietly, smoothing down his robes.

"S'all fine," Ikkaku shrugged, looking at him with an almost good-natured grin. "If I really cared I'd just kill you again if I thought I could."

"Oh," Yumichika was silent for a moment before his eyes flickered to Ikkaku. "Did you really think I was pretty?"

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, uh," Ikkaku was saved from answering as a figure in black approached them much more quickly then humanly possible. "Who is that?"

* * *

End of Part 2: The Time Between 


	3. The Death God

**Following**

By

**PND**

**Part 3: The Death God**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to Judi and Rozella because they are both fantastic muses.

* * *

"Like a seraph fallen from the Christian god's eyes come to earth," Yumichika breathed, thumb resting against his bottom lip.

"What?" Ikkaku ripped his gaze from the beautiful young woman standing in front of them to glance at the young man beside him.

"A fallen angel," the woman in black explained, pushing her shoulder-length strawberry-blonde bangs away from her face. "I'm assuming that's a compliment?"

"You're lovely," Yumichika smiled pleasantly, bowing to her. "Ayasegawa Yumichika; third son of the Ayasegawa clan of Kyoto."

"Um," Ikkaku looked at the two beautiful people and frowned. "Who are you?"

"How rude!" Yumichika admonished, sending a glare to Ikkaku. "I must apologize for him. He's not used to being surrounded by someone as beautiful as us."

"Its fine," the woman smiled, amused by Yumichika. "I am Matsumoto Rangiku, shinigami in the 10th division of the Court of Pure Souls."

"That's a mouthful," Ikkaku muttered, looking at her carefully. "Shinigami don't exist anyway."

"Of course they do," Matsumoto pouted a little, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, I ain't never seen one. They're just stories that old folks make up to make themselves seem useful."

"Only humans with high spiritual awareness are capable of seeing the souls of the dead. From what I can tell, your spiritual pressure is fairly low."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." Matsumoto's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You aren't going to come easily, are you?"

"We're going somewhere with you?" Ikkaku perked up a little and he smiled. "Where ya takin' me?"

"I'm not actually taking you anywhere," Matsumoto informed him. "I will be performing konso on your spirit."

"Well, not exactly what I was expectin', but that'll do."

"You don't even know what 'konso' is," Yumichika interjected, looking down his nose at Ikkaku.

"I guess I can explain..." Matsumoto sighed. "Konso is the release of the soul from the human plane to the spiritual plane. It is traditionally performed when the hilt of a zanpakuto is placed somewhere on the soul's head, usually the temple. The soul is then transferred to an indeterminate section of the Rukongai where it can live for eternity."

"So, if I'm to believe that, you're sending me to live forever in some world filled with dead people."

"The souls of the dead," Yumichika corrected, shaking his head.

"Yes, that's about it," she nodded, releasing her sword from its sheath.

"Heh, women shouldn't be allowed to touch swords," Ikkaku looked amused. "Here, darling, let me take that before you hurt yourself."

"Why, so you can kill her the same way you killed me?" Yumichika narrowed his eyes at the bald man.

"Not my fault that you had to try to be an idiot and fight back."

"Boys," Matsumoto tried to intervene.

"Not your fault? You attacked my home for no reason and don't expect me to defend it?" Yumichika's purple eyes glistened. "You would have killed me whether I fought back or not. Or were you just looking around when you started throwing open doors?"

Ikkaku was silent.

Yumichika's eyes softened a little and he turned to the woman shinigami. "Matsumoto-san, I'm ready to depart."

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto felt foolish for asking.

"I am," Yumichika nodded. "There's nothing here for the dead."

"Very well," Rangiku glanced over at Ikkaku. "What about you?"

"Well, from what I hear there's people in the Rukongai place of yours, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's probably more to do there than here."

"So everything is settled?" Matsumoto lifted the sword and placed the hilt against Ikkaku's skull.

Yumichika's eyes widened as a light blue glow enveloped Ikkaku and the man's body seemingly disintegrating into the air.

"Your turn," Rangiku tried to smile reassuringly as she walked to the young man. "Heaven help you find somewhere to belong."

She lifted the sword, but was stopped by Yumichika's hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, removing his hand from her wrist. "But why offer me words of comfort when you gave him none?"

"Because," Matsumoto gave a little shrug and a sigh. "I think you'll need them more than he will."

"I see," Yumichika nodded solemnly. "Is it that bad?"

"I can be," Matsumoto lifted the sword as he closed his eyes and placed the end on his forehead, similar to what she had done to Ikkaku.

"Then there's no helping it," Yumichika murmured.

"No helping what?"

Yumichika's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"Nice ta see you again, too," Ikkaku was sitting on a rock nearby.

"Why are you here?" Yumichika paused, knowing that sounded rude. "Where are we?"

"Hell if I know," he stood up and rubbed his head, staring at the dirt road in front of him. The same road Yumichika happened to be kneeling in. He sighed, glancing at the prettier man. "Get up. You'll get dirty."

"Right," Yumichika stood, dusting off the robe. "So where do we go now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going this way," Ikkaku said, heading to the south.

"Oh, all right," Yumichika stood in his spot, looking down at his feet.

Ikkaku walked on for a few moments before calling out to the younger man. "You can come, if you want."

Yumichika looked up and nodded, quickly catching up to the bald warrior.

"Let me tell you this though," Ikkaku said, turning to look at Yumichika. "I'm only going with you until we hit some kind of town. I ain't gonna let you tag along any further than that."

"That's fine with me," Yumichika said primly, pulling his hair over his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be seen with the likes of you anyway."

"Why you—" Ikkaku stopped to glare at him.

Yumichika brushed by him, flipping the hair back over his shoulder. He chuckled softly and called back to Ikkaku. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

End. Part 3. 


	4. The First Night

Following

By

PND

Part 4: The First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any historical reference involved in the telling of this story.

AN: For Roz, Chica Blanca, and Judi...for no reasons whatsoever...besides the fact they're the only ones who read this story...

and Roz, you might like this chapter.

* * *

Yumichika's feet hurt. He wasn't wearing his sandals since he'd been killed with them off and the rocks that made up parts of the uneven dirt road weren't exactly made for walking on. He was trailing behind.

Ikkaku was a soldier. Walking and working were in his nature. He could've continued on all night, but even someone as hard-headed as he was could tell the younger man was having trouble. He slowed up a little and gazed up at the setting sun. The sky was just beginning to orange.

"Why did we stop?" Yumichika asked as he came to a stop beside Ikkaku, secretly glad he could rest, even if for only a minute. "I thought you said we weren't stopping until we hit civilization."

"Well, it's going to get dark soon and I don't know anything about this place. I don't know about you, but getting lost here isn't something I want to do," Ikkaku said, scanning the area for a good resting place. "Might as well see if we can find something to eat, too."

"I'm not hungry," Yumichika answered automatically, not thinking anything of it.

"What? We've been walking for hours you have to be hungry." Ikkaku didn't really feel hungry himself, but thought they should still probably eat something. "Maybe we should just wait until morning to eat then..."

Yumichika nodded dimly and let Ikkaku lead them forward for a few more minutes before Ikkaku found a small alcove in the trees big enough for a few people to rest comfortably in. He paused, looking around suspiciously.

"You stay here, I'm gonna get some firewood." Ikkaku said, disappearing into the trees.

"But—" Yumichika frowned as the man's footsteps faded. He listened carefully, but couldn't hear anything. Slowly, the well-bred man slipped off his outer kimono and spread it out on the grass in front of a tree. He sat down and leaned his head and back against the trunk. His eyes closed.

He felt so dirty and tired. His feet were tender and his head hurt. He knew he couldn't possibly look very attractive right now. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead against them.

A hand gripped his long hair and pulled his head back, smacking it into the tree. Yumichika groaned, opening his eyes and looking at one of the most disgusting specimens of a human he'd ever seen. The teeth were mostly gone, the skin was crusting, and the eyes were tinged with madness. He could tell if it was female or male and most certainly didn't want to know.

"What's a pretty thing like you doin' in that man's company," it whispered, moving its face closer to his. Yumichika pulled his head away as much as he could, fighting back a gag at the creature's nauseating breath.

"Get your disgusting hand off of my hair," Yumichika hissed and swung his elbow into its stomach. He took the chance to stand and turn to face it.

"No need to be so hostile," it murmured, reaching out for Yumichika's robes.

Yumichika's eyes widened and he backed up quickly until he met another tree.

"Someone like you has only one worth." The creature's eyes crinkled from behind its greasy, dark hair. "Do you want to know what it is, boy?"

Yumichika narrowed his eyes at it and said nothing.

"Your only worth," it breathed, exhaling its rotten scent on Yumichika's neck. "Is that you've got nothing to live for." Its hand reached up and gripped his arm. "You aren't worth anything to anyone. Well-bred, educated fools like you always end up on the bottom in this place."

It took Yumichika a moment to register its meaning. "You vile, abhorrent piece of garbage," He ripped his arm away from it. "Do not pretend to know anything about me."

"Such ugly words," the creature seemed to be incredibly swift, jumping and moving behind him almost faster than Yumichika could follow. "From such a beautiful mouth, too."

Yumichika twisted away from the creature but it lunged at him, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"You won't be happy," it crowed, leaning over him. "You'll die here alone. Can't you see your companion abandoned you?"

"What?" Yumichika gasped, startled into motionlessness. "No, he said he was getting firewood!"

"Why would he stay with you? You're nothing but a burden to him," it murmured, clawing at Yumichika's robes. "He's gone."

"I'm right here, ya asshole."

Yumichika looked up just in time to see a small log slam into the creature's head. It crumpled on top of him.

"Thought someone was tailing us, but I wasn't sure..." Ikkaku said, lifting the body off of Yumichika. "Knew it wouldn't come out if I were still around so I—"

"So you left me alone with that grotesque thing on purpose?" Yumichika stood, fists clenched.

"What's the problem?" Ikkaku frowned.

"You bastard!" Yumichika nailed him in the face as hard as he could.

Ikkaku stumbled back in surprise, wiping at blood that started dripping from his lip. Yumichika picked up his robe, shaking the dust from it before pulling it back on and hastily tying it closed. He curled himself up at the base of a tree and closed his eyes.

"Please get rid of that thing."

Ikkaku's hand paused its wiping motion at the corner of his mouth as he took in Yumichika's words. He still had no idea why that little priss had hit him and was more than a little impressed by how strong the younger man actually was.

* * *

Part 4: The First Night. End.

More Ikkaku next time, I promise.


	5. Understandings

Following

By

PND

Part 5: Understandings

AN: For Rysh and Af...because they often scare their cats with my stories...

* * *

It got cold at night and by early morning Ikkaku was still wide awake and shivering. He'd heard Yumichika get up several minutes ago and absently wondered if he were coming back at all.

Why did he even care if that self-centered brat returned? He punched him for no reason. Ikkaku felt he was being too considerate to Yumichika. Last night he had dragged that man for at least a mile into the woods before going through his things, dumping it in a swamp, half-conscious, by a rotting log.

"Damn it," Ikkaku muttered, sitting up and immediately grabbing the short sword he had lifted from the man. It was a little dull and plenty nicked, but completely usable. He knew exactly where Yumichika had headed. He had mentioned hearing water flowing somewhere nearby after he got rid of the body and figured Yumichika was just ignoring him while he was talking to him the night before.

Obviously he had left to go bathe or whatever prissy nobles wasted their day doing.

Ikkaku let out an annoyed sigh. That stupid idiot was going to get attacked again if he wasn't careful.

* * *

Yumichika's feet were tingling with oncoming numbness but he still didn't pull them out of the chilly water. His head was pounding and the back of his skull was tender from where it had been undeservingly knocked into that tree.

He slid his hands into the water and brought some of it up to his face to attempt to wash away some of the dirt streaks and sweat. His outer kimono was hanging on a dead bush, drying after Yumichika vigorously scrubbed it to remove the dirt from the cloth. He tugged the tie out of his hair and shook the long strands out, fingers in his hair, pulling through the snarls and tangles. He frowned as he found a dead leaf and discarded it in the dirt behind him.

He stared at his reflection in the dark river water and narrowed his eyes. That disgusting beast has laid its scaly hands on his person and that unforgivable.

What was even more unforgivable was what that man had done. Leaving him alone with that thing on purpose? What kind of person did that to someone? Worthless Hosokawa samurai...Barely human, in Yumichika's opinion.

Yumichika stood slowly, pulling his feet out of the cool water. He wiggled his toes to regain a little feeling in them and turned to retrieve his kimono from the bush. He frowned when he saw it was gone. His body immediately told him to panic, but he resisted that urge and looked around, wiping his hands dry on his inner kimono as he observed the area around him.

There was shuffle to his left and Yumichika turned to see the creature from the night before standing at the edge of the river, the young man's dark blue kimono slung over its shoulder, blood caked around the wound on its forehead Ikkaku gave it.

"Where's your protector?" it asked carefully, moving to the side and making a wide circle around Yumichika.

It was a tactic used the night before, but Yumichika still found himself turning to keep it in his vision.

"He's not here, obviously," Yumichika answered, loathing evident in his voice. "Why don't you go bother him instead?"

The creature seemed to find this amusing because it slunk closer with what could only be assumed was a smile on its unsightly face. "I couldn't leave you by yourself. You could get hurt."

"I can assure you that I'll be fine by myself," Yumichika lifted his chin and head out his hand. "Could I get my clothes back?"

The creature only chuckled and shook its oily head.

Yumichika gritted his teeth in annoyance and walked up to it. "I am entirely serious."

"I know you are, my dear," it grabbed his arm and stroked his hand, completely ignoring the revolted look on the young man's face. "You'll get it back eventually."

"You're getting it dirty," Yumichika used his free hand to grab his kimono from its shoulder. He ripped his hand away from its grasp and slid it back on, disregarding the dampness. "That's better."

"You worthless little brat," it snarled lunging at him again. Yumichika managed to sidestep its awkward pounce and it only hit the ground, albeit it landed on its feet. "You should just give up all of this fighting and come with me. If he doesn't kill you first, someone else will. I'm only trying to help. It isn't hard to realize that you're both new to being dead."

"How could you tell?" Yumichika asked warily, eyeing it as it scratched its arm.

"It's easy," it replied. "He's not as noticeable as you. He already seems like he knows what he's doing. You, on the other hand, your face and clothes are a dead giveaway. Much too fine for here. You still have that stupid innocence in your eyes, too. It's disgusting for me to see. I want to rip it away from you. That's why I came after you again." It rubbed its chest. "You barely have any spiritual pressure. It won't be hard to overpower you and that man isn't here to look after you."

"You're trying to scare me," Yumichika frowned. "It won't work."

"I've already scared you, haven't I?"

"No," Yumichika said firmly, shaking his head. "You're just disgusting swine and I don't have time for the stupid insinuations and nonsense that keep spewing out of your sickening mouth. Leave me alone or I'll be forced to kill you."

It laughed.

Yumichika stared at it and clenched his fists. "Do you have a problem with what I just said?"

"What do you plan to kill me with? You have no weapon, you can't fight." It gurgled slightly in amusement. "How can you expect me to believe anything that comes out of those pretty little lips?"

"I am fully capable of handling myself," Yumichika stated plainly.

"From what I saw last night, you aren't," It shot toward Yumichika again and grunted in surprise when he didn't jump out of the way, knocking the both of them to the ground beside the river.

"Some fighter you are," the creature purred, clasping a hand around Yumichika's throat as it got to its knees. It narrowed its yellowed eyes and crawled on top of him, staring down at the impassive face below. "Smile or something. You're too beautiful not to."

"I—" Yumichika's fingers searched the ground at his side frantically for any kind of weapon. "You're right, I am scared. I've never done this before."

"You'll get over it soon enough," it crowed with a smile, lowering its head to Yumichika's neck.

"I wasn't talking about that, you fool." Yumichika muttered, pulling his knee up to his chest, forcing some room between the creature and him. "Don't you dare put your mouth on me." He ignored the surprised look on its face as his knee shoved painfully into its gut and dislodged its hand from his throat. "I'm going to kill you."

The creature didn't get a chance to retort before it found itself submerged in the river. The water wasn't deep, only a foot or so, but Yumichika figured it was enough to drown someone in. He wrapped his hand around a rock and repeatedly smashed it against the creature's head, smiling as it cried out in pain and clawed at him as it tried to fight back. Blood pooled out around them in the water, quickly dispersing as it was carried away by the stream.

Eventually the water, or Yumichika's beating won out and the creature's body stilled. However, the rock in Yumichika's hand kept pounding at the lifeless body beneath him.

That was how Ikkaku found him.

He quietly grabbed the younger man's wrist, successfully stopping the beating. He squeezed until the rock fell out of his hand and pulled him to his feet. The body floated away as Ikkaku pulled Yumichika to shore.

"Aya—" Ikkaku stopped, unable to remember the young man's family name.

The young man was staring at his arms, at the blood running down them from the claw marks that were hastily inflicted by the creature. His shoulders started shaking from the cold and from fear and from exertion and whatever else was still haunting him.

"You're bleeding," Ikkaku said helpfully, wiping at the blood with his hand. "Eh, Yumichika?"

Violet eyes finally met Ikkaku's and Yumichika took in a deep, shuddering breath. "How can you live with yourself?"

"What?" Ikkaku grunted in surprise at the man's sudden vociferousness.

"You're just like that thing, aren't you?" Yumichika's breathing was slowing. "Do you find this attractive? Do you still think I'm beautiful?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ikkaku frowned, looking closer at him. "Are you crying?"

"No," Yumichika murmured, looking down.

"You've never killed anyone before, have you?"

Ikkaku didn't get an answer. Yumichika just buried his head into his chest and wept.

Ikkaku let him.

* * *

AN: Just for future referrence...not yaoi... I just think Yumichika wouldn't handle this well. 


	6. Settlement

**Love Following**

By

**PND**

**For Judi...think of Grimmjow, Ukitake, Hichigo, and Kenpachi...**

**Part 6: Settlement**

* * *

There are several different kinds of friendship. There are those that make and break friends, those that successfully surround you with as many people as possible, and lastly, those that matter.

Most people have no idea what the last one is like.

Most people don't live that long.

* * *

Two days and they hit their first town. Kuraimon was dusty, and—in Yumichika's opinion—not worth the dirt under his feet, which, in reality, was all the 73rd district was.

Rough wood buildings. Dirt street.

Yumichika wrinkled his nose.

Vendors stood in the streets selling goods and shouting out prices to the people who passed them by.

To Ikkaku this town was like any other. Just a bunch of people making a living in any way they knew how. The air was ripe with the scent of spices and Ikkaku's hand unconsciously went to his stomach. He wasn't hungry, but the lack of food made him feel a little unsettled. He wanted something to eat...if only to feel more human. Ikkaku might not have been as intelligent as Yumichika, but he wasn't dumb. He realized that he didn't need food to survive and that bothered him. Yumichika didn't seem to care either way, but Ikkaku had noticed that the younger man didn't seem to talk much unless he was degrading something or someone.

Ikkaku didn't let this bother him. The less he talked the less he had to listen. He didn't feel like wasting any of his thoughts on the young man, but of course he did have a problem. They didn't have any money and everyone knew, dead or alive, that the world didn't accept those who had no wealth.

He racked his brain, trying to think of a few ways to gain any kind of income on short notice. Yumichika walked behind him quietly, head bent down as he gracefully followed. Ikkaku didn't miss the stares that seemed to be directed at them. He sharpened his hearing to attempt to find out what was so important about them in this dump. He thought at first that perhaps it was the fact that they were strangers, but that faded after he grasped the fact that they weren't even looking at him, but behind him.

Yumichika stopped immediately as Ikkaku spun on him. He kept his eyes locked on the ground, studying his bare feet and the dust that swirled up around them.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku grunted his name out, trying not to sound too mean. It wouldn't do for him to scare him, but he'd just gotten an idea.

"Yes?" Yumichika lifted his head enough to look Ikkaku in the eyes.

"Do you realize that your clothes are really nice?"

"I've been trying to keep them clean," Yumichika brushed down the front of the dark blue kimono worriedly. "I didn't want to shame myself by looking unkempt."

"No, I meant that they're too nice," Ikkaku frowned. "You don't look like you belong here."

"Well, I don't think I do."

"Be quiet," Ikkaku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "They make you too noticeable."

"Is it my fault that everyone's staring?"

"Yes," Ikkaku dropped his voice. "We don't need that problem."

"I don't see how it's any of your business. Weren't you going to leave me here?"

Ikkaku was a little unsettled at Yumichika's bluntness. Yumichika didn't look impressed by Ikkaku's lack of a reply.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Fine, I was going to leave you." Ikkaku rested his hand on the hilt of his short sword. "But I think it would be a much better idea if you stayed with me for a while."

"Just because you want me to travel with you doesn't mean I want to go. I can't trust someone who hasn't given me their name. I don't even believe you want me to come with you. What is it that you actually want?"

"Money," Ikkaku answered with a hard bluntness that Yumichika almost found offensive.

"I don't have any," Yumichika narrowed his eyes at Ikkaku. "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you."

"Stop being such a spoiled brat," Ikkaku gripped Yumichika's arm and dragged him out of the middle of the street. "We're going to sell your clothes."

"I refuse," Yumichika glared at the bald man. "Why can't we sell yours?"

"Because mine won't sell for much," Ikkaku explained. "You're going to get us in trouble. You look like you're rich and I don't about you, but I don't want to get mugged."

Yumichika frowned, debating this.

"Fine," he reluctantly started to undo his obi.

"Stop that," Ikkaku grabbed his hand. "You trying to make them think you're a prostitute, too?"

"No."

"We'll find somewhere to sell it first then," Ikkaku muttered.

It didn't take them long to find something that resembled a tailor. Ikkaku shoved Yumichika inside and waited by the door as Yumichika swindled the man out of probably more money than the clothes were worth.

Yumichika came out shortly and Ikkaku couldn't help but stare at the flowery, light yellow kimono and dark blue obi the pretty young man was now wearing.

"I told you to sell your clothes, not buy new ones!" Ikkaku growled.

"Well, I very well couldn't go around dressed in nothing but my under robe could I?"

"You're not even wearing one now," Ikkaku pointed out.

"I sold it," Yumichika smoothed down the yellow fabric and plucked a look string from one of the light purple flowers decorating the kimono. "I had to get something wear so I got this and convinced him to sell me a pair of sandals..."

"The point was to not stand out so much..." Ikkaku muttered.

"No, you said I looked too rich," Yumichika pointed out.

"Yeah, well, now you really look like a cheap whore."

"You're wrong," Yumichika looked at him disdainfully. "I look much better than any woman could."

* * *

End Part 6. 


	7. Battle

Following

By

PND

Part 7: Battle

The trouble with friends is, once you know them for so long, you tend to forget what they're capable of.

Seeing Ikkaku battle was like watching a bear tear apart its meal, Yumichika decided as he watched his companion clash swords with another man. His form was far from good, his slashes were choppy and his blocks were downright pathetic, but something about the way he carried himself in the fight made people stop to watch. Ikkaku seemed to be filled with some kind of unnatural skill for swordsmanship that Yumichika almost found himself envying.

Ikkaku Madarame.

After three weeks of traveling with his killer, Yumichika finally learned the man's name. Ikkaku hadn't found it necessary to tell him, despite the fact that Yumichika had been his constant companion during that time. The only reason he now learned it was because the bald headed man felt obligated to tell it to his combatant.

Ikkaku started to smile.

Too bad he was losing horribly.

Yumichika's eyes narrowed slightly and he uncrossed his arms as he watched from the back of the crowd. Ikkaku didn't have a chance against the man across from him. The young man had been studying the encounter for some time, picking up on openings and simple mistakes in stance that Ikkaku had seemed to just downright ignore.

Ikkaku lunged at the lean body of his enemy, already breathing hard, covered in a sheen of sweat. He'd only managed to lay one devastating blow to his opponent, but on the man's left arm, which wasn't being used anyway. Ikkaku had received multiple abrasions on side of his right arm. It only took Yumichika a moment to figure out why.

"That idiot," Yumichika whispered, moving forward to slip past the spectators until he reached the sidelines. How dare Ikkaku try to use his arm as an attempt to block the attacks! Even a novice to fighting would know that doing so was a good way to ruin the arm for life if it wasn't cut off before the end of the battle.

His adversary managed to bury his sword a few inches into Ikkaku's side. The red tint of blood began to tinge his clothing a deeper black. Ikkaku staggered forward slightly and looked up at his enemy.

The smile widened.

It was only a matter of seconds before he was unarmed; a flick of his opponent's sword removed Ikkaku's weapon and sent it scattering across the dirt road towards the crowd as dust billowed up in a tiny puff beside it.

Ikkaku stood, weaponless and bleeding across from the man. He panted, his chest heaving with the effort and he swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

And yet, the smile was still there.

Yumichika couldn't imagine what was going through Ikkaku's head. Why was he treating this like the outcome didn't matter? From the look in the other man's eyes, it seemed he had no qualms about killing the bald man. Seeing this, Yumichika made his decision and picked up the abandoned sword as the man went in for the killing blow.

The two swords let out an earsplitting ring as they hit, the large man driving Yumichika back a few feet before the young man could get any leverage against him. He was very strong, almost bringing Yumichika down to the ground with his initial impact. Yumichika brought his sword away from his head and focused on keeping the sharp blade away from his body. His ankles protested from the abuse of being required to support his body and the force the man applied to it.

As the man pulled away to deliver another blow, Yumichika leapt backwards, putting some distance between the opponent and himself.

"Ikkaku, what do you think you were doing?"

"Didn't you hear him? He called you my oiran."

"I know what he called me." Yumichika's cheeks tinged pink at the memory. "I don't think it was worth a fight, you idiot. None of this would have happened if you had just ignored it like I did," Yumichika shook his hair out of his eyes. "I just want to know what's wrong with you. That wasn't fighting!"

"I was fighting really hard, Yumi."

"You liar," Yumichika shook his head. "Blocking his attacks with your arm and ignoring all of his openings is not fighting. Bastard, you're treating this like a game and now I have to clean up after you."

"Tell him your name." Ikkaku's smile hadn't left his face and he slowly lifted his arm to rub his chest, as if it were uncomfortably tight.

"What?" Yumichika almost took his eyes off of his opponent to look at Ikkaku.

"Tell the bastard your name before you kill him. It's only fair." Ikkaku's breathing became shallow as he closed his eyes. Yumichika glanced at Ikkaku and bowed his head slightly in agreement.

Yumichika turned away from his companion and prepared himself as the bloke rushed him, "Of course, Ikkaku."

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't even get your clothes dirty," Ikkaku mumbled, staring up at Yumichika from his bed.

"Well, I got blood on one of my sandals," Yumichika admitted. "But the man was nice enough to buy me a new pair."

"Nice enough? I thought you killed him." Ikkaku looked confused.

"Naturally I did," Yumichika pushed the small table closer to Ikkaku and set a bowl of rice on it. "He decided to give me a lovely little satchel of money for his life and of course I couldn't just turn him down. Not after he begged me so nicely."

"So, you killed him after all," Ikkaku said, picking up his chopsticks. "Stab him in the back or something?"

"Not telling," Yumichika smiled as he sat down on a cushion and shook his head.

"Come on, Yumi," Ikkaku shoveled a bite into his mouth.

"If you hadn't fainted, you would have seen it," Yumichika tutted.

"I didn't faint," Ikkaku grunted. "I just closed my eyes."

"I'm sorry, my mistake." Yumichika smiled and placed his hands in his lap.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Come on," Ikkaku frowned.

"I'm afraid your clothes are ruined," Yumichika said, changing the subject. "I threw them out."

"What?" Ikkaku stopped eating. "Why'd you do that?"

"They were all bloody and torn," Yumichika explained. "It's okay though. The man was quite a generous patron. I have enough money to get you something new...unless you want to borrow my clothes," Yumichika didn't seem pleased by the thought.

"Hell no."

"Well, we'll find you something else tomorrow when you can walk again."

"I feel fine," Ikkaku protested.

"Really, Ikkaku," Yumichika shook his head. "You were stabbed. You can't just go around acting like you're fine when you're not. You might faint—oops—I mean, _close your eyes_ again."

"Shut up," Ikkaku set the finished bowl down. "Next time I don't want your help."

"Fine," Yumichika said, standing and removing the dish. "I won't help you then."

"Wait," Ikkaku stopped him. "I'm still hungry."

Yumichika paused, bowl in hand. "Are you?" he asked quietly, scooping some more rice into the dish.

"Yeah. Why?" Ikkaku didn't know why Yumichika was acting so distracted by that fact.

"It's nothing, Ikkaku." Yumichika sat the refilled bowl down in front of him. "Just tell me when you're full."

"Yeah, sure, but," Ikkaku stopped before he could put his chopsticks in the rice, "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Yumichika shook his head. "I promise to let you know if I get hungry."

"Okay," Ikkaku nodded. It sounded reasonable enough.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika ventured quietly, studying the table in front of them. "I think we should think about getting some good swords. I noticed the one you've been carrying around is rather decrepit. It doesn't even have a sheath."

"Still works, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but not well," Yumichika gave a slight shrug as he watched Ikkaku. "We're getting those tomorrow, too."

"Your money," Ikkaku replied, finishing his second bowl. Wordlessly Yumichika got another for him. Ikkaku sighed, wishing it wasn't him with Yumichika. He wasn't good with all the mushy stuff. "What's wrong? You aren't still thinking about what that man said about you being an oiran, because, just so you know, I promise I've never thought of you in that way and I think that you should just ignore insults like that."

"No, I wasn't thinking of that," Yumichika said, shaking his head. "You haven't noticed it yet, have you, Ikkaku?"

"What?" Ikkaku gazed at him, wondering of he'd changed his appearance in some way.

"What does it feel like to be hungry?" Yumichika tilted his head to the side curiously. "I can feel the power radiating off of you. Can't you tell?"

"No," Ikkaku looked down at himself. "What power?"

"It's what that woman was talking about. You probably don't remember," Yumichika sighed. "Spiritual pressure, Ikkaku."

"That junk she was talking about being low?"

"Yes, that 'junk' is what's making you hungry," Yumichika replied. "I'm happy for you, I think."

"Are you?" Ikkaku frowned, flexing his wounded arm experimentally.

"Yes," Yumichika nodded.

"All that means is that I'm getting stronger and I'll have to save your scrawny ass from more assholes like that one."

"I think I'm the one who saved you today," Yumichika retorted. "So save those comments for yourself."

"Shut up," Ikkaku mumbled laying back and closing his eyes.

* * *

End Part Seven.

Author's Note: Okay, random chapter I guess. I don't think it's that good. Anyway, just wanted to explain a few things...

An Oiran is kind of like a geisha crossed with a prostitute. In the Edo era they were hired by wealthy landowners and government officials to "entertain" them...in case they get bored at work at guess. Kidding of course—probably mostly night rendezvous. Anyways, so the guy calling Yumichika Ikkaku's oiran would probably be pretty degrading to Yumichika and I guess Ikkaku didn't enjoy being called Yumichika's lover.

I totally pretty much skipped how the fight began because I was lazy. I was planning for this to only be seven hundred words or so, but that managed to keep growing to a whopping 1,500. Wow.

Oh well, stay frosty and sorry for any mistakes.

PND


	8. Memory

Following

By

PND

Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

AN: This takes place some time later.

* * *

Yumichika found himself walking the streets in the morning, sidestepping burnt timbers and a few sporadic dead bodies. He'd already come to the conclusion that Ikkaku was no longer in town. He noticed a small child crying in the roadway and moved on. There was still no sign of Ikkaku.

Yumichika was at a loss.

Their shack had been raided and burned, along with several of their neighbors' and most of the district. Yumichika was not pleased that his favorite kimono had been stolen in front of his very eyes. Ikkaku had gone after them when he complained about it and hadn't been seen since.

That was three days ago.

Maybe he was dead.

* * *

Yumichika didn't like to forget things. He couldn't stand not being able to remember little details and unimportant events that happened in his childhood. He disliked that he couldn't remember every single detail of his death. He was forgetting it and he hated that.

He knew how he died and who killed him. He knew it was night and exactly where he had been standing. He even could remember how he felt his own heart stop the moment Ikkaku's sword left his neck. What he couldn't remember was the color of Ikkaku's silhouette on the paper door before he opened it, the exact tang of the blood that tainted the air, and the sound of his sword scraping dully against Ikkaku's katana.

Yumichika knew these small details were miniscule and unimportant in the long run and that he had experienced them, but it was the _feeling_ of his heart stopping that he found himself wanting to relive, just so he could believe it actually happened, because he just couldn't remember how it had taken his breath away.

It was as if the stronger and more spiritually aware he became in the Seireitei, the more he couldn't remember actually feeling anything. His past life was beginning to seem more and more like a descriptive dream you remember for a few days and then disappears just as suddenly as it happened.

Yumichika didn't want to forget anything. Not his family, not his life, not his death, and definitely not Ikkaku.

If Ikkaku were dead, then Yumichika would remember him because he knew no one else would.

And if you weren't remembered in death for how you were during life, had your life even been worth living?

* * *

A month later Yumichika found semi-comfortable living quarters in the Mittsu district. Semi-comfortable if you slept with both eyes open and walked with a sword at your hip.

The Mittsu district was famous for its brawls, thievery, and women; not exactly somewhere Yumichika felt he fit in, but he found himself a small shack near a whorehouse and was left alone for the most part. There were stories about him, but Yumichika could care less. He was too busy doing other things to care about the people around him.

* * *

Yumichika wrote it all down.

The fear he knew he must have felt when he was attacked by the strange man in the woods. The pain he felt when he knew he was going to die. The tears he'd wept for the death's he'd caused. He wrote down how Ikkaku had stood up for him and talked to him like an equal at times.

He missed being treated like he was someone important.

He was starting to miss the older man's crude sense of humor and pointless jokes that weren't even funny. The way he'd find a way to get mad at nothing, just so he could feel something.

Yumichika hated the feeling of being alone. It wasn't something he experienced often, but when he was by himself, the memories locked away it his mind would find their way out of their cages while he dreamed.

Sometimes the dreams were comforting, but mostly they left him waking up in a cold sweat, unable to remember what he'd been dreaming about, but knowing it was something horrible. He'd be too shaken to go to sleep, so instead he'd lie on his blankets, listening to the sounds of Mittsu.

Those weren't very comforting either.

He wished Ikkaku would come back.

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit (really) short, but I had to get something out for this story! Ah, next time, you'll find out what happened to Ikkaku, I think.


	9. Apart

**Following**

* * *

Ikkaku could not comprehend how Yumichika could stand wearing these floor-length death traps. It was hot, the sleeves got in the way, and it had flowers all over it. It was way too girly for any man to wear. Even if it hadn't had stupid plants from hem to collar, he still wouldn't have willingly worn one.

Of course, he was wearing one right now. Yumichika's favorite... It was too tight and wouldn't close completely around his chest, but that was really okay. The worst part was the sleeves. Why did they have to be so annoyingly long? It wasn't right for a man too try to look all dainty and womanish, was it? Why couldn't Yumichika act more like a man?

Not that Yumichika acted that feminine, it was just that he appeared that way more often than not. No wonder they were always getting into trouble...

Ikkaku sighed, scratching the side of his head with the guard on his sword. Where did Yumichika get to anyway? He wasn't still in town, so he assumed he had either moved on or was dead.

So Ikkaku did what he knew best. Move forward and whatever comes, will be. Well, maybe he didn't quite believe that, but he was certain Yumichika had said it about something before...once...maybe. It didn't really matter. He'd probably made it up anyway.

Catching up with those pyro-happy bastards hadn't taken him long, however, they'd put up a pretty good fight and half the town was in flames by the time he was done. When he'd returned, their shack was nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes and Yumichika wasn't there.

Ikkaku hated traveling because it meant he had to find a new place to live, but he loved it for the exact same reason. It was new. There would be new men to fight and kill.

Yumichika would have probably frowned at that and said something about killing being disagreeable if it wasn't for a good cause.

Ikkaku scoffed at this. As if he wasn't bored, too.

"Yumichika, when I find you, I'm going to kill you," Ikkaku muttered half-heartedly as he stepped into the Mittsu city limits. He didn't really mean what he said, but he could pretend to be angry, couldn't he?

It'd been an entire month and he'd only managed to make it out to the seventy-third district of Mittsu. The red light district of the rukongai. A shining ruby in a bed of coals. The sensual reprieve in a land of war. This place was just about as peaceful as one of the seventies districts could get...which, thinking on it, wasn't very peaceful at all.

He could live quite comfortably here for the time being.

* * *

He was in town for two months before he started hearing the rumors of the beautiful cold-eyed man from one of the women he frequented. Matika was one of those amusing girls that could spin a story from nothing and leave you completely entrapped in her lies. It was even better when she was telling the truth.

Surprising, Ikkaku always listened to her stories. Something in the way she spoke was reminiscent of Yumichika's wit. Lately she'd be telling him about the man she'd see on occasion, always just a glimpse, but it'd left enough of an impression on her to share with Ikkaku. The man had only been around for a few months and had already slain more than ten men. Apparently he was constantly being hassled in the street and was prepared to defend himself. Matika even whispered that he seemed to possess some spiritual power.

Ikkaku was beginning to think he sounded like a good fight.

But, he was also beginning to wonder...

He asked Matika to take him to the man.

The next day he found himself in the deepest part of the town, amidst the trash that lived there. Ikkaku accompanied Matika to the brothel she hired herself out from and found even himself slightly disgusted by how filthy some of these people were.

"Ikkaku-san," Matika pointed at a small shack nestled between a store and another shack. "That's where he lives."

It was impeccably neat, Ikkaku noticed right away, striding to the door. He pounded on the wood. A few strangers on the street gave him a pitying look. Ikkaku gritted his teeth and pounded on the flimsy wood again.

Before he even had time to react, the door flew open and his feet were out from under him. He looked up from the sword at his throat to his assailant.

The young man looked just as surprised. He slowly drew back his sword and sheathed it. Ikkaku sat up, watching as he walked promptly back inside the shack.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Ikkaku grumbled. "Get out here, Yumichika."

"I fail to see why we should talk in front of all these people," Yumichika called from inside. "They don't need to here whatever is you have to say."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Ikkaku stood in the doorway. "I want to fight you."

"Fight me?" Yumichika ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced at the older man. "Why, Ikkaku, I didn't know you thought of me in that way."

"You're different," Ikkaku unsheathed his sword. "This is the side of you I want to fight."

Yumichika slid his blade out of its sheath and smiled. "Don't get used to it, Ikkaku."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ikkaku relaxed his grip on the hilt and darted out at Yumichika. He smiled as Yumi blocked the attack.

Yumichika gave a slight chuckle, completely pausing their mock battle. "Thank you for coming back, Ikkaku."

* * *

AN: Well, not exactly how I wanted it to turn out, but atleast it's something. Sorry I've been in such a slump with all of my stories. I feel like I've abandoned all of my dear fans.

Ah well, que sera sera as they say.


	10. Rain

Following

By

PND

Part 10

"Hmm," Ikkaku couldn't stop staring at the man staring out the window as he sat on the floor of their small home, waiting for the rain to stop. Something had been gnawing at the back of his mind for a while now, but Yumichika wasn't all that talkative. When he did talk it was usually only when they were out in public and only to berate something or another. He'd never heard any kind of personal thought from the younger man. No sign of interest in anything—apparently nothing worth mentioning to the likes of him. He'd just keep those dark purple eyes of his narrowed carefully, as if deep in thought, but keeping watch on everything around them.

Yumichika stared with half-lidded eyes and the fat raindrops falling to the ground. He didn't like sitting this close to the window when it was raining, but the bed was the only seat in the room and Yumichika wouldn't be caught dead sitting on the dirt floor with Ikkaku. A shiver ran down his back. Besides, he could think better when he was by himself like this.

"Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend or something?" Ikkaku asked suddenly, breaking through the soft dropping on the rain.

"Why don't you tell me why you haven't seen that girl in a while? Matika was it?" Yumichika snipped back.

Yumichika was honestly a little taken aback by the question. Ikkaku was blunt, yes, but suggesting something like that? It was too unlike him.

"She's a nice girl, but all in all, I know you don't like me seeing her," Ikkaku closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rough wood of the wall.

"I don't see why my opinion of the girl should matter," Yumichika said dryly. "Do what you want with her. It's no concern of mine."

"Damn it, Yumi," Ikkaku frowned. "You're always giving me some kind of disgusted look every time I go out to see her."

"Do I?" Yumichika seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes, it's like you're judging me or something. I don't like it."

"I don't mean to," Yumichika sniffed, turning to glare out the window. "I just don't like being treated like I'm just some secondary person to you. I am your friend, aren't I?"

"Friend?" Ikkaku had never even heard that word pass through the younger man's lips before. Friendship didn't seem to mean very much this deep into the Rukongai. Companionship was a given, but friendship had no meaning when people were more concerned with where they would sleep that night or what they would eat the next day. Death was no stranger to the afterlife, but no one wanted it after them. Survival was much more important than meaningful relationships.

Yumichika didn't seem to think so.

Ikkaku sighed, standing to dust off his clothes, and then crawled onto the bed next to Yumichika. He quietly stared out the window for a few minutes before speaking, steadily and actually thinking before the words came out of his mouth.

"You're a selfish, conceited bastard, Yumichika," he paused for a second at the frown that crossed the pretty man's face. "It's all true, don't deny that, but I am your friend. Just because I like to fool around with some girl doesn't make you any less than what you are."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Yumichika nodded, drawing a ribbon—seemingly from out of nowhere—and pulling his hair back. A small smile crossed his lips and his eyes narrowed in mischievousness. "Well, it's getting late, Ikkaku. What do you say we find something to do tonight?"

"It's raining and you'll get your kimono muddy," Ikkaku pointed out, already looping his sword through his belt.

"Well," Yumichika gave a little shrug, smoothing down the floral cloth. "You'll just have to buy me another one, won't you?"

"Like hell I will," Ikkaku snapped, already noting the playful tone in Yumichika's voice. "You can make your own damn money if you want things like that."

"I could just do it the usual way," Yumichika mused, picking up his parasol from beside the door. "Then we can both get a little something from it."

"You got it," Ikkaku grinned, following him out into the cold, gray rain.


	11. Death

Following

By

PND

Part 11

AN: Sorry it took so long...it's kind of a random chapter.

* * *

Thirteen years. It seems like such a long time, but really, it isn't.

For Ikkaku, thirteen years just seemed to fly by. Fighting and traveling seemed to engulf his life. He enjoyed them. If he didn't fight, he traveled looking for one. If he didn't travel, it was because he was in a good location for fighting. It was pretty simple and there wasn't much of a problem with it, but right now he wasn't doing either.

He was trying to travel.

He wanted to fight.

But right now, thirteen years after they had first died, he stood still.

Yumichika had stopped at the side of the road to pray.

He had never seen his companion do anything of the sort and he found it unnerving. Religion to him didn't exist. He was in the afterlife now, wasn't he? It didn't make sense to him to have any kind of religion, but to Yumichika...

Yumichika was praying.

He wasn't kneeling in the dirt, no, but he was squatting, leaning forward on his toes to steady himself, kimono brushing the dirt, hands gently held up in front of his face, eyes closed.

Praying.

Ikkaku couldn't get over it. Thirteen years and he'd never seen Yumichika get ruffled over a death. He could fight well enough to get by and had killed several men, but it seemed that something about that child they just passed struck a chord in him.

Ikkaku coughed quietly to clear his throat. He didn't want to bother the younger man, but he did want to get going.

"Yumichika."

"Yes, I know." Yumichika's eyes slowly slid open as he settled his hands on his knees to study the dead child in front of him. In a simple motion he stood, toes curling to regain some sense of feeling in them. He patted down his kimono to remove dust and flicked those dark eyes at Ikkaku. "Let's go."

Ikkaku nodded dumbly, taken aback by the absolute lack of feeling in that gaze. He let Yumichika set the pace and waited for the tension to lighten a little before he said something stupid.

"What's the point in getting so worked up over some dead kid? It's nothing we haven't seen before."

Yumichika didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Ikkaku didn't give him a chance to breath before continuing.

"It's not like that kid meant anything to you. Never even seen him before, you know? Probably better off dead anyway."

"Ikkaku," Yumichika said gently, turning to look at his friend.

"Yeah, I know. Most kinds here are orphans anyway. I can't see a lot of people wanting to take in some little brat. Probably died of starvation, don't you think?"

"Ikkaku, please stop."

"Not really the best way to go, is it?" Ikkaku flashed a smile at Yumichika, but it quickly fell away at the look on his face. "What is it?"

"Why is it that you hardly talk at all when I want to, but when it's obvious I don't want to you can't stop yourself from sounding like a complete idiot?"

Ikkaku suddenly felt cornered. "What's that kid to you? Nothing. Why are you so worked up about it?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ikkaku. You don't think about things to way I do. It was obvious that that child didn't starve to death, you clout. It was a little girl, not that you could really tell from her face, as bloody as it was. She was probably beaten and raped by bandits or some bloodthirsty passerby. I wonder if anyone is missing her. Is someone missing their daughter? Their friend? Does anyone even know she's gone? I would rather starve to death than not have anyone care."

Yumichika ran his fingers through his hair and let out a soft sigh. "That's why I prayed for her. That's what you're really wondering about. Don't you think someone who had a horrifying death should at least receive one prayer for their soul to find happiness?"

"I doubt anyone prayed for me and I'm happy," Ikkaku snorted at the idea.

"I can't believe how thick you're being! Ikkaku, it's because of people like you that murder exists!" Yumichika stopped, suddenly aware of what he said. His features shifted to worry and his throat suddenly felt dry.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Ikkaku felt cold all of a sudden. "Haven't you forgiven me for that, yet?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Yumichika murmured softly.

"Of course you didn't," Ikkaku slowed his pace and stopped. "I think we need to talk about this."

"We don't ha--"

"No, we do." Ikkaku sat down on the side of the road, facing at open field on the side. He set his feet in the slight incline leading off from the road and stared at the grass and dirt in front of him. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"It's not important."

"Bullcrap. It's important to you. How you died has always rubbed you wrong, hasn't it?"

"Ikkaku, I don't want to talk about it."

"You're talking," Ikkaku told him firmly. "I'm going to sit here and listen to every word that comes out of your mouth, dammit. So, talk."

"I don't hate you," Yumichika sighed.

"That's good to hear. Keep going."

"I just don't like it. I was young. That's what bothers me so much. I barely lived."

"You looked plenty old to me. How old were you?"

"I was nineteen, barely a man." Yumichika closed his eyes. "I didn't realize then how pitifully young I was. Back then I was as old as I'd ever be in that moment. I knew everything I could know at that age, but now I know so much more. My thoughts aren't those of a child. I can see with clarity how foolish I was and what I've missed out on."

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku felt slightly relieved as Yumichika sat down beside him, placing his sandaled feet on the incline. He stared down at them, noticing how worn they were getting. They'd have to get him a new pair soon before he broke them. Yumichika had probably noticed their state long ago and Ikkaku idly wondered why he hadn't mentioned it to him.

_He probably didn't want to be a hassle._

"Ikkaku, I've never done a lot of things I wanted to do and that bothers me. Having my existence cut short was a shock. I always wanted a lot of things I never got to do. I never got to fall in love with my wife."

"You were married?" Ikkaku was shocked, but suddenly he could imagine it. Yumichika had probably been betrothed to a princess of some well-off family and married her for politics rather than love. But still…he could see Yumichika's pleasant smiles he'd reserve for her. They would probably both be beautiful and happy for the rest of their lives and he—Ikkaku frowned—he'd cut that happiness short.

"Yeah, she's probably remarried and living out her life the way she wanted now." Yumichika smiled softly, probably recalling a fond memory. Ikkaku felt jilted somehow.

"No kids?"

"We weren't married very long…only a few months." Yumichika played with the print on his kimono for a second and shook his head. "But still, I think that's why it bothered me so much. I think '_What if that child had been mine?'_ Would I cry? Would I care? Would anything I do even matter? Of course not. What's done is done."

"Yumichika, I'm not really good at this stuff, you know? We don't talk about stuff like this…" Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head. His hand was cold and goosebumps were rising on his neck. "You aren't lonely or anything are you?"

Yumichika stared at him for a minute, making Ikkaku suddenly feel like he was being judged.

"Lonely?" Yumichika repeated, getting to his feet, still studying Ikkaku. The man beside him would never replace what he'd lost, but— "I don't suppose I am." —he had a friend, didn't he?

"That's good," Ikkaku agreed, glad Yumichika's sullen attitude had seemingly lifted just because of a short conversation. Maybe Yumichika just needed to be reminded of who he was and what he had. Ikkaku stood up; glad Yumichika seemed to be over whatever was bothering him.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Yumichika turned, letting his hair fall over his shoulder, watching the way Ikkaku's eyes lit up in surprise. He gave a small laugh. "Sometimes I even feel happy."

* * *

End part 11.


	12. And so They Meet

**Following**

By

**PND**

Part 12

AN: See bottom…also, I do not own Bleach or any of it's wonders.

* * *

The dust swirled around them in a breath of silence. It seemed like no one moved as the two men stared each other down. Both confident. Both strong.

"Ikkaku..."

"No helping out."

"I know."

Yumichika had never been so worried in his afterlife. This wasn't like most of the other scraps and misunderstandings Ikkaku had managed to get them into. The bald-headed blunder often picked fights with tough looking guys, but never had any of them had such strong reiatsu or a genuine zanpakuto before. He kept his arms crossed; determined to keep promises. Ikkaku had told him not to help. He wouldn't, even if it killed him.

The first clash rumbled like thunder. The ground shook and crumbled under the large man's strength. It was clear from the start that his experience and strength far outshone Ikkaku's. Yumichika dropped his hand from where it rested against his neck, his heart picking up speed as he watched the ensuing battle. The larger man was so fast and strong Ikkaku could barely keep on his feet. He didn't give him a chance to retaliate. Blow after blow hitting Ikkaku's katana so heavily Yumichika was almost convinced it would crumble under the treatment. The only thing saving him was probably his sheath. Ikkaku had it crossed over the front of his blade, lessening the strength of the blows if only a little.

The slighter man took a chance to escape between slashes, jumping back. He was panting heavily. Yumichika pursed his lips in worry, fingers gripping the loose fabric of his sleeves. Ikkaku was already winded. His opponent couldn't have been fresher, looking as if he'd just joined instead of having inflicted heavily blows on someone just moments before. A trickle of blood ran down Ikkaku's face and he laughed. Yumichika narrowed his eyes. Why was Ikkaku happy about this? The other man was faster and stronger. From the look in his eyes he was treating this as no more than a simple game between two boys. The stronger one called the shots and the weaker would follow suit.

He pressed his thumb to his lips, a nervous habit he'd picked up as a child. If Ikkaku were killed…

"Ken-chan's smiling." A soft, giggling voice informed him just to his left. Yumichika turned his eyes to the man's companion. She smiled softly.

Yumichika found himself irritated that she could be so calm about this. Wasn't she worried for that man? He looked back at the fight, taking a moment to observe the colossal fighter instead of his own companion. The beast of the man had sharp eyes that glinted in the fading sunlight, something strong and a bit frightening lurking in them. Yumichika knew that this man had inflicted death before and enjoyed he thrill of battle. He felt a shaking nervousness deep in his chest as he observed the smile his mouth was contorted into. Sharp and vicious like a wild dog finishing a kill.

To Yumichika's almost revolted surprise, he had to admit something in him found something close to splendor in this wreck of a man.

"It's too bad, though." Yumichika heard the girl's voice break into his thoughts. "It's almost over."

He whipped his head back to face Ikkaku, eyes wide with worry. Ikkaku was covered in abrasions, pools of blood moistening the dry earth at his feet. 'Ken-chan' looked pleased and satisfied.

"That was fun."

Ikkaku's shuddering breath caught for a second as he heard the deep, gravely voice.

"It's been a while since I've really cut loose."

To Yumichika's ears it almost seemed like a compliment. Maybe it was.

There was little time for anyone to think on his words before Ken-chan lifted his blade again for a final blow. In the moment where Ikkaku should have blocked, he decided to strike instead. Yumichika didn't look away as the larger man's sword finally broke Ikkaku's. It hadn't surprised him. It was the outcome everyone saw coming except perhaps Ikkaku. He was too pig-headed for his own good.

Once Ikkaku was on the ground for good, the crowd dispersed. It wasn't long before it was only the four of them. The girl had scrambled onto the man's shoulder with astonishing speed, glancing at them as the man began to leave.

"Wait, damn it…"

Yumichika paused where he was. He didn't move any closer, standing just behind Ikkaku. He wouldn't dishonor him by helping until his adversary left him.

"Oh, you're not dead yet?" The man didn't seem too concerned, but he turned to look at Ikkaku anyway.

Ikkaku was yelling at the man like a fool. Why complain about not dying? Yumichika frowned a little, eyes on the man and the girl.

"Who cares?" The man suddenly seemed even taller than he had earlier. "I don't give a rat's ass about you now that you can't fight. It's not my job to end your suffering." His tone wasn't joking or happy at all now. Yumichika felt some form of respect for him. There was no joy in killing someone who was weak.

Ikkaku demands to be finished off were quickly silenced when the man jerked him halfway to his feet. "Shut up! If you like fighting so much, then quit whining about not being killed! Don't just accept defeat and beg for death. Never admit defeat until after you're dead! If you lose without dying, it means luck was on your side. If you had any brains at all you'd be trying to think of ways to survive."

"What the hell?" Ikkaku murmured, still not understanding. Yumichika worried his lip, hoping Ikkaku would listen to the man.

"Survive and kill the person who didn't kill you!"

Ikkaku's shoulders relaxed and Yumichika had never felt so grateful to a complete stranger in his entire life. The words were actually having an effect on him. He was calming down and thinking about the man's words. Getting stronger. Ikkaku would survive to come stronger.

"I didn't hold back or anything when we fought," the man looked amused. "The reason you survived is because you're lucky." The giant looked down, eyes firm and face serious. "Live. Live and try to kill me another day."

So many thoughts were going through Ikkaku's mind that he barely noticed when the man started to leave again.

"Wait! Your name! At least tell me your name!"

After a few seconds, the man finally turned. His voice was clear and strong as he told Ikkaku, "Kenpachi. It's Kenpachi of Zaraki." Without another word, he faded into the growing darkness.

Yumichika gave him a few moments of thought before he knelt next to him to help him up, Ikkaku looked at him with rueful eyes. He mouth twitched into a pained smile. "Hey, Yumichika…"

"Yes, Ikkaku?" He eyed Ikkaku wounds. He'd need to see the town's doctor before they moved on.

"I lost." He almost sounded puzzled.

Yumichika glanced at his face. His body was tensed in pain, but his face looked peaceful. He accepted the loss then?

"I'm aware."

"And, Yumichika?"

"Yes, Ikkaku?" Yumichika's mouth twitched into a smile.

"I think I need a new katana."

He couldn't stop a small chuckle. "Yes, I'm aware."

"He said I was lucky…" Ikkaku murmured thoughtfully, eyes lighting up a little. He sat up quickly and let out a groan of pain. He took a few breaths before he continued, smirking. "And I just got a great idea for a new fighting style; pure luck."

Yumichika resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That useless idea wouldn't last long at all.

* * *

End Part 12.

**AN:** Hello, all. It's been ages, hasn't it? Anyone who feels any anger towards my lack of updates please direct that anger to my roleplay partner, Judi, who very often makes it hard to write for my fanfiction. It's all very sad, but now that that anger is directed away from me….

Dedications! I would love for this to be dedicated to Maddie, because she rocks and wanted this very badly, and Tamuril2, who sent me a quite nice review a little while ago and inspired me a bit. You two rock.

And Judi, I guess you're okay, too.

As for anyone else who is on my update list, I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't remember this story at all, don't worry, it's pretty much a read-alone chapter. Hurrah!

Love ya,

PND


	13. And They're In

Following

by

PND

Part 13

AN: Um, awesome, look at me updating like a real author. Aren't you proud?

Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is going out to Madi-san and Tamuril2! Sorry for the shortness, it was a spare of the moment thing...

* * *

By now it was a well known fact to Yumichika that Ikkaku rarely had good ideas, which wasn't to say that he _never_ had them, but only rarely. Rarely. It was most likely also a dangerous idea, even if it was good. Good and dangerous are not synonyms. That is also a fact.

This was not a rarely had good idea. It would be stretching to even be called an idea.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika said dryly, already three steps ahead of Ikkaku's hare-brained scheme. He was already past infiltrating the Gotei 13 and way ahead of Ikkaku finding Zaraki and challenging him to a rematch. No, in Yumichika's more realistic mind, they were where they were right now; being accosted by a shinigami who was quite adamant about keeping ryoka out of their pristine city. "Really, there must be an easier way..."

Ikkaku grinned, eyeing the shinigami like he was an appetizer and he was starving for a fight. He listened with a half-ear, offering Yumichika an intelligent 'huh?' in reply.

"I'd rather not be mussed by some man who is just doing his duty, why don't we try doing what everyone else does?"

"You mean that boring academy?" Ikkaku snorted, spitting on the ground in distaste. "Like I have time to waste learning a bunch of pansy shit like that."

Yumichika sighed, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly. "You never have time to learn anything. It makes you look uncultured."

"Shut up," Ikkaku glanced at him. "Wanting to go there makes you a pansy, too."

"You very well know that lilies are my favorite flower," Yumichika replied snidely.

They leveled gazes at each other for a few seconds before Ikkaku quirked a smirk and turned back to the giant at the gate. "Yumichika, stay out of my fights."

Yumichika took a step back, watching what he knew would happen. Ikkaku would get that brilliant idea of his beat right out of him by-Yumichika would find out later-a rather kind-hearted giant named Jidanbo who was actually quite civilized. Over the years Yumichika would have several chats with him, once even making him cry with happiness when he complimented his new hat.

Of course, Ikkaku held a half-hearted grudge, grumbling the first time they saw him after graduating from the academy two years later. He was well-aware he couldn't challenge a gatekeeper to a duel to the death now. Which, Ikkaku secretly thought, was a damn shame, because the big guy had one hell of a good swing.

"Well, Yumichika," Ikkaku said, catching the lavender gaze of his companion as the new recruits of Squad 11 waited in a dojo. He gave him a toothy grin, "Kenpachi of Zaraki is goin'ta get one hell of a surprise seeing us again."

"Yes, he will," Yumichika smiled back sweetly, carefully arranging himself neatly against the wall, smoothing his new shihakusho down. It was a little plain for his tastes, but seeing some of the members of the Eleventh, Yumichika was certain that individuality was embraced among the members. "That, is," he said after a moment, looking thoughtful. "If he even remembers who you are. You have a very plain face."

"Shut the hell up, you priss."

* * *

Short and simple. I had a free hour and decided to please a few people in the process. How'd I do?

I didn't realize how much a missed writing Yumichika and Ikkaku's relationship until this chapter. You should probably take that as a good sign.

Love ya all,

PND.

P.S. Oh, oh yeah! 100 reviews! AWESOME. I love you people.


	14. Just a day

Following

by

PND

Part 14

* * *

"You know, Ikkaku," Yumichika drawled lightly, watching the other man as he worked. "I bet when you signed up, you had no idea you were going to be doing things like this."

"I think you should shut up," Ikkaku snapped, obviously starting to get a little frustrated.

The dark-haired shinigami's mouth lifted up and his voice came out in a sweet lilt. "Says the man folding a pink sword with a flower shaped tsuba."

"I told you to shut up!" Ikkaku threw one of the tools he was using at him.

Yumichika dodged it and laughed, "You missed!"

"Why the tell does everything you say sound dirty?"

"What sounded dirty about it?"

"Uh, you know..._fondling_?" Ikkaku looked kind of embarrassed just to be saying it.

Yumichika couldn't help but smile. "There's nothing dirty about that word. I was just saying that you were being gentle with it." He gave Ikkaku a look. "Not everything has to be sexual, Ikkaku. Really, you should watch what you say! Especially when there is a young, impressionable girl in our squad. I'm disappointed in you, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku's face was starting to redden. "Yumichika, I am going kill you."

Yumichika lifted a thin brow. "With that sword?"

"Yeah," Ikkaku grinned wildly, pulling the sword from its sheath.

"Baldy? Is my sword done yet?" Yachiru's head popped up over the windowsill.

Ikkaku fumbled in surprise, almost dropping her sword.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Yumichika called sweetly.

"Heya, Feathers!" Yachiru smiled brightly. "Is Baldy being all slow?"

"Yes, but that's not really any different from usual, is it?"

"Nope," Yachiru laughed.

Ikkaku scowled, sheathing the sword. "Here, it's all ready for you."

The little girl perked up and took it. She trotted in a circle pulling it behind her. She beamed at him and jumped up on his shoulders. "Aww, thanks, Baldy!"

"What are you doing?" Ikkaku tried to pull her off. "Don't you bite me!"

"Calm down, Ikkaku, she's just trying to give you a hug." Yumichika laughed lightly, shaking his head.

Ikkaku stopped. "Hug? The Lieutenant knows what a hug is?"

Yachiru wrapped her arms a little too tightly around his neck and grinned brightly. "Of course I do, silly!"

Yumichika laughed, "It's nice to see the two of you getting along so well."

Yachiru nodded, enthusiastically. "We always get along!"

There was a pause.

"Lieutenant, honey, you might let him go now..." Yumichika said slowly. "I don't think he can breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Yachiru let go, leaving Ikkaku wheezing for breath.

Yumichika laughed softly. An encounter with no biting and no trips to the fourth was rare. It really was nice to see them doing so well together.

* * *

Haha, short, but I thought I should write something. I started without a plot, so this is was you got.

Also! There's a poll on my profile about my multi-chapter fics. Please look at it and if you like one of the stories listed, vote for it.

Thanks all!

PND


End file.
